


Forget-me-not, 勿忘草

by ChromeXVII



Series: Flowers always have something to whisper [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, platonic komahinanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeXVII/pseuds/ChromeXVII
Summary: Komaeda Nagito works at the photo studio near the station, Hinata Hajime and Nanami Chiaki are selling flowers. The three of them become friends, prove to Komaeda he is worth everything in the world, and Hinata and Komaeda fall in love.This is a story of fluffy hope in another world and despair never reaches them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go a Flower shop AU because I thought this fandom lacked of Flower shop AUs. //throws petals  
> Also, the kanji of the title is read "wasurenagusa" and is the Japanese name of "forget-me-not".
> 
>   
>  [Illustration on tumblr!](http://chromexvii.tumblr.com/post/155205590456/forget-me-not)   
>  [And a bonus sketch on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ChromeXVII/status/817023055667064832)   
> 

“I really like you, Hinata-kun.”

He’s back. He’s back again. Komaeda comes to the flower shop every single day. How annoying. Hinata looks up for a second then goes back to work without a word, deciding to ignore him. He already has lots of work to do and the weather is particularly hot today. He doesn’t have the time nor the energy to deal with Komaeda right now.

He can hear Nanami and a client’s voice somewhere in the shop.

“So, this is it… You decide to ignore me, I see. I understand you’d want to ignore someone like me though. I am already very happy just with our eyes having met.”

Hinata can hear the smile on Komaeda’s lips. That guy is way too weird. Not only does he always say strange things about hope or about Hinata being ‘ _beautiful_ ’ – note that it doesn’t really make him happy being called beautiful –  but he also has this self-deprecating attitude that pisses Hinata off.

“Then I’ll remind myself to be careful our eyes don’t meet next time”, he retorts, bitter.

He cuts a stem with a clicking sound. 

❀

Komaeda Nagito works at the photo studio near the station and came to BLOOM to take pictures of the shop for a magazine. After taking the wrong path, the road being repaired, being chased by a dog, tripping over an empty can and almost breaking his camera, he is here. He really is unlucky, today…

The exterior of the flower shop is sober with a light atmosphere, painted in white and light-green. Leaves are peaking out at the top of the entrance as a decoration and tall  sunflowers greeting on the right.

When he steps inside, the first thing that strikes him is how bright the place is, glass windows aligned through the walls and one circular in the ceiling. The fresh and sweet scent of the variety of plants sleeping and sunbathing in the shop immediately makes him comfortable. He inhales deeply before looking around him. He cautiously walks towards the back, fingers brushing against the petals of a blue flower he thinks looks lovely.

Then, it strikes him. It strikes him hard, but not the kind of striking that hurts like a brick or a bat, more like…

He lifts his camera up to his face.

Standing there, was a brown haired man in a white shirt and a light green apron, working on a bouquet arrangement. The 9AM golden light shining through the glass makes the brown hair gleam, glimmering pollen and dust floating in the air like white glitter. Komaeda feels like he is being captive of the person standing in front of him, not even realising his existence, pale eyes serious and focused on the flowers scattered through the table. It’s beautiful. Everything in this scenery looks _beautiful_.

Then, the camera clicks.

The brunette suddenly looks up, surprised, as he hasn’t even noticed someone was there the whole time. He stares at Komaeda for at least a few long seconds.

“Ehm…”

The boy nearly jumps, realising the awkward situation he put himself in. He should apologise and introduce himself.

“...I like you.”

Instead, he blurts out something he totally didn’t mean to say at first and the guy deadpans.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“...I mean… You are beautiful! It’s like… As if you were beaming with _hope_.”

Komaeda’s eyes glow with interest and smiles as the brunette frowns. ‘Hope’? What the fuck is this guy even talking about, the florist thinks. Then he puts on the best smile he can at the moment.

“Excuse-me, sir.”

“Yes?”

Komaeda tilts his head on the side, still smiling.

“Did you need anything? If no, please lea-”

The door at the back opens and the manager of the flower shop shows up, her long and fluffy hair falling on her back. Her face brightens at the sight of Komaeda.

“My! You are Komaeda-kun, aren’t you?”

“Oh. Yes, please forgive me for my sudden visit, Yukizome-san.”

“It’s not a problem, we are very happy to have you as the photographer. Hinata-kun,” she turns to the brunette, smiling, “his name is Komaeda Nagito-kun. He works as a photographer from the photo studio near the station and came to take picture of BLOOM for a magazine! You two have around the same age so I hope you can get along well.”

She smiles kindly at the both of them. She always does. To Hinata and Nanami, she is kind of like a mother. She looks like she is already decided and he can’t really tell her he was about to kick this Komaeda guy out because he tried to hit on him in a very weird manner. And seriously, he doesn’t even know him. Who the hell does that?

❀

 “So today’s flower is…?”

“Yellow carnation. Means rejection.”

“Hm-hm, I see…”

Komaeda nods in understanding and takes out a small notepad, not even bigger than his palm, to write down the flower’s name and meaning. As he lowers his head to write, his wavy white bangs fall down a little on his pale face and Hinata notices how long his snow white eyelashes actually are. They are longer and prettier than he thought. ...Wait. ‘Pretty’? No no no. There is no way he just thought Komaeda was pretty. ...Okay, maybe he _is_ pretty, but he is definitely keeping this thought to himself.

“But don’t we give carnations as a present for Mother’s day?”

Komaeda’s eyes leave his notes to look at Hinata, confused, which startles the brunette.

“Oh, y-yeah. We do. The meaning of flowers vary with their colors, right? The red one is the one meaning ‘love’ and ‘admiration’ and that’s why people give them away during Mother’s day.”

“Oh! I see! Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

His pale eyes light up and he goes back to scribbling in his notepad, satisfied with Hinata’s answer.

It’s already been almost two weeks since Komaeda showed up for the first time and during the two first day, they actually got along and had even some quite nice conversations. But then, Komaeda said some weird stuff about Hinata being beautiful and hopeful, and telling him he likes him again. Komaeda doesn’t seem like a bad person. Yet, he is somehow so strange Hinata can’t quite understand him, and everytime he thinks he is about to figure something out, he ends up even more confused. While he leaves a different flower on the table for Komaeda everyday, all of them meaning things like ‘rejection’, ‘you annoy me’, ‘don’t talk to me’, the white haired boy simply takes pictures of the flowers before noting the names and meanings down.

How strange.

Suddenly, Nanami’s face is very close as she just bent on the side for a better look at Hinata which startles him. A few seconds of silence that feel like forever follow.

“...What are you smiling for?”

“Huh? Am I?”

“You were.”

The brunette brings his palm to his face, covering his mouth. Why would he be smiling? Maybe he has an idea as to at what he was smiling just now, but there is no way he is actually admitting it.

Nanami stares at him with intensity, kind of a knowing look and it makes Hinata uneasy. What does she know that he doesn’t?

“...Hm…”

“...What?”

“Hmmmmmmmmm…”

“Stop that?”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm…”

He stares back at her, eyes shaking, trying to figure out her strange behaviour. Her pinkish orbs are pretty as usual, and even with her constant sleepy look, they are actually full of emotions although he can’t read them. Talking about sleepy, she seems even drowsier than usual. Did she stay up late streaming her new game again? It’s no use, he can’t get anything out of staring back at her.

Then, she straightens up, fingers intertwined behind her and turning her back to Hinata.

“...”

“...”

“...Nothing.”

“What the heck?”

He raises an eyebrow, utterly confused, but doesn’t ask. It feels like she wouldn’t tell him even if he asked. Thus, he decides to go back to work, lifting a small pot of white anemones and walking toward the other side of the shop, but he suddenly hears Komaeda’s voice calling out to him.

“Hinata-kun, watch ou-”

Too late. The brunette feels his right foot held back by something, making him lose his balance, his left foot sliding on the side. His first thought is to protect the flowers he’s holding, and he crashes on the floor, left arm crashing against tiles.

“Hinata-kun!”

Both Komaeda and Nanami cry his name while running to his side. Komaeda cradles him in his arms while his co-worker puts the flower pot away and takes his hand in hers. Worried frowns pull her eyebrows together. Everything happened so fast and the shock is making his world spinning and blurry.

“Hinata-kun, are you okay? Can you tell who I am?”

After a few seconds, the brunette slowly comes back to his senses. He sees the serious look of the white haired boy over him.

“Komaeda…”

Komaeda’s expression softens and he sighs as he finally feel more relieved and helps Hinata sitting up.

“Ouch... “

“Hinata-kun, did you hurt yourself?”

He can hear concern in Nanami’s trembling voice. She’s always expressionless, always talking with a very few different tones of voice. Still, Hinata knows how she really is; caring, gentle, awkward, sassy when she’s pissed but in a quiet way that sends more spikes than you’d expect, filled with as many feelings as any other person.

“Yeah, sorry, I’m fine…”

He tries to get up on his own, and the moment he uses his left hand as a support, a stinging pain pierce through his wrist and he winces.

“Ugh-”

Damn, he probably did hurt himself.

“Maybe you should go to the hospital.”

Hinata doesn’t reply to Komaeda, simply stares at his wrist slowly turning red and swollen.

“Hinata-kun?”

“Huh?”

Nanami’s voice makes him snap back to reality and he turns around to see Komaeda leaning over him to look at his wrist. He’s so close, Hinata realises and he actually smells good. The brunette soon catches himself staring when Komaeda looks back at him, question filling his eyes that, he notices, have a very pretty pale color he can’t exactly define. Maybe gray? Or more like green? Hinata flinches at the eye contact and looks away, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks. _No_ , he tells himself.

“Nanami-san,” Komaeda turns to look at the girl, “I think I’ll bring Hinata-kun to the hospital, sorry but will you be okay on your own…?”

He looks at her apologetically only to have seconds of silence before she smiles back.

“...Yeah, don’t worry, it’s fine, I think. This shop is quite popular… But it’s not as if flower shops were as busy as cafés or supermarkets. I’ll be fine. Hinata-kun, please don’t overdo it…”

Hinata only whispers a ‘sorry’ and nods. With Komaeda’s help on one side, and Nanami’s on the other, he gets to his feet. They are making such of a big deal out of this. It’s not like he hit his head hard or injured his leg. He’s most likely sprained his wrist in his fall and it will heal in no time. ...Or at the very least, he hopes it will.

His eyes wander to the flower pot laying on the tiled floor. He is relieved the flower is okay… Those are the livelihood for Yukizome, Nanami and him and they always take lots of time taking care of every single plant in this shop. Moreover, Hinata liked this white anemone a lot. This lovely flower grew tinier than expected and they probably wouldn’t be able to sell this one in a composed bouquet, but Hinata was the one who took care of it so he felt a particular affection towards it. He is glad he protected it, but the fact he injured himself by doing so and caused trouble to Nanami and Komaeda leaves a bitter feeling in his chest.

“Thanks guys.”

And with Komaeda by his side, he leaves the shop by walking through the door purposely left open. Komaeda waves at Nanami who waves back at him.

The weather is nice; white fluffy clouds lazily floating in the bright blue sky. Hinata hasn’t looked at the time for a while now, but looking at the sky, he supposes it’s around noon. Also, it rained on the day before, so the air is fresh and the temperature surprisingly nice for a day in May in Tokyo. Talking about Tokyo, Hinata is really glad their shop is placed into a quiet avenue not too far from the main street. It’s perfectly peaceful, and they have a very decent amount of clients and requests. Which they completely deserve. After all, those flowers are all raised with a whole lot of affection and care, no matter if they planted them themselves or if they bought them in. Also, Yukizome Chisa was very, very good at making bouquets. Hinata still remembers very clearly the one she made for her boyfriend’s birthday last year. It was huge. It was huge and it was the most Yukizome-like bouquet he’s ever seen her making. Her boyfriend was probably very happy.

Nanami stays at the same spot during a whole minute, staring at the entrance, feeling like she’s forgetting something. And then, she realises she’s not actually the one who forgot something.

“...”

She lifts her index in realisation.

“...Ah.”

She runs… Runs…? Runs...in her way. She runs to the doorway, and calls out to Hinata. Both Komaeda and him turn around with a confused look. Did she want something from them on the way?

“Hinata-kun… You…”

Pause.

“...You forgot to get changed…”

Komaeda and Hinata both turn to look at Hinata’s green apron.

“Ah.”

Hinata facepalms in embarrassment, walking back to the shop without a word before handing the apron to his co worker.

“Have a safe trip…”

The brunette can feel his cheeks getting warm in embarrassment.

❀

“I can’t believe it will take two whole weeks to recover…”

Hinata sighs as he stares at his bandaged wrist.

“Well, at least, it’s good your wrist isn’t broken or anything.”

“I guess you’re right…”

Once they reach the shop again, they step inside from the back door leading to the changing room. Hinata opens the door leading to the shop with his free hand.

“Hinata-kun…! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but it’s gonna take a full two weeks to recover…”

“...I see… What are we gonna do…?”

Noticing Nanami’s troubled expression, Hinata and Komaeda look at each other before turning back to her, confused.

“Huh… Did something happen?” Hinata starts.

“...Hm... Yukizome-san said she wouldn’t be able to be very present for a month, actually…”

“Eh-”

“And I’m not sure we can handle all the work with Hinata’s injury… I think…”

They stay silent for a while and Hinata’s brows knit together. What should they do? There is no way someone can replace Yukizome-san this fast right? Both Nanami and Hinata thought about asking their friends but everybody seemed busy enough with their own activities.

“...Maybe I can help?”

Both of them shift their gaze to Komaeda, surprised by his suggestion. Actually, it would really save them this time, but is this okay? Doesn’t Komaeda already has his own work to do? Hinata frowns in concern.

“It’d be really helpful but… Are you sure? Will it be okay even if you already have your job?”

“Oh. Hm...”

Komaeda thinks for a moment, fingers on his chin. After a few seconds, he straightens up again and raises a hand, smiling brightly.

“Yeah! It’s gonna be fine. I’m already spending my days here anyway. I can work on the pictures I take when I go back home and simply send them to the publisher. I think Koizumi-san won’t mind as long as I’m doing my job properly!”

“If you say so…”

“...Thank you, Komaeda-kun! I’ll contact Yukizome-san later…”

The white haired boy smiles at her.

 ❀

On the first day, while Nanami takes care of the bouquets and the clients, Hinata takes the time to go through the shop with Komaeda, explaining everything he basically needs to help them working. He names the flowers and sometimes give their meanings while Komaeda quickly notes the information down on this tiny notebook of his.

“This one is a-”

“Hydrangea, meaning frigidity and disinterest in a romantic proposal, added to regret and asking for forgiveness.”

The brunette stares at him a moment with a surprised look.

“Y-Yeah. Not that I was asking for forgiveness though. I’m surprised you still remember about this. Wasn’t this one one of the first flowers?”

“It is, but I have a rather good memory, actually.”

He points at his temple, giving one of his soft smiles to Hinata and the latter finds him very pretty.

“I see.” he looks back at the purple flower, “But this purple one specifically symbolizes a desire of a deeper understanding of someone. Else, it can mean abundance or wealth. But more in general, hydrangeas have a lot more different meanings, some of them being gratitude, beauty, or even heartlessness.”

❀

When Hinata’s phone buzzes under his thighs, he struggles to open his eyes. Did he fall asleep? He doesn’t even remember being tired.

He pushes himself up and rests his elbows on his knees, head in his palms. His side hurts like how it would everytime he falls asleep on the couch his upper half lying down and his feet still on the floor. He lets out a long sigh and rubs his face before reaching out to the device. It’s past 5PM, he reads. It’s soon going to turn dark outside.

His thumb taps on the LINE notification and Komaeda’s name pops up. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips as a not-so-unpleasant feeling bubbles in his chest.

_‘Hello, Hinata-kun! How are you?’_

_‘Dying. I fell asleep while studying for the upcoming exams.’_

_‘Oh. In that case, should I gift you the few four leaf clovers I just found?’_

_‘What? You found clovers again? And more than one at that?’_

_‘Yeah, I find them pretty often actually (lol)’_

Hinata smiles at his screen. It’s quite ironic when you think about it. From what he has seen those last few weeks, Komaeda has always had this weird luck putting him in pretty… unlikely situations. And often, those would be associated with bad luck. Though, just sometimes, Komaeda would be able to win lotteries he didn’t even mean to participate in, find four leaves clovers, find collection pieces by pure luck… Hinata thinks it’s kind of cute and it makes him chuckle a bit.

_‘Your luck is weird.’_

_‘I know right’_

_‘I’ll have one though, I guess.’_

_‘Ok! I’ll give it to you tomorrow at work then!’_

Hinata sighs a laugh from his nose and re-reads the conversation a few times and stares fondly at Komaeda Nagito’s name. The more he learns about Komaeda, the more confused he is. Komaeda is a very bizarre person, and while being kind and calm, kind of a soothing existence, mystery sometimes cloud deep inside his eyes. It is kind of scary yet beautiful at the same time and Hinata thinks that just maybe, Komaeda is actually a lot more complicated than he appears to be.

After a few minutes, he finally puts his phone down over his notes lying scattered on the table. He stands up and stretches, wondering about what he should have for dinner.

❀

“Good afternoon, Hinata-kun, Nanami-san.”

“Hey.”

“...Hi, Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda always walks around taking pictures before getting to work and Hinata likes to watch him do that. During those moments, the white haired boy is focused on his work, silent, as if making any more noise would scare the flowers away.

Hinata is sitting next to the table and resting his head on his hand, his eyes following Komaeda until he disappears behind the shelves. Sometimes, Hinata thinks, the white haired boy looks very lonely.

“...Hinata-kun.”

“Hm?” he replies lazily, still staring at the shelves, looking at the movements he can see behind them.

“You like Komaeda-kun, don’t you?”

He chokes on his air and snaps his head to his friend. He’s glad she at least has the tact to talk at the lowest volume.

“Wha-?! How--”

Yeah, he stopped denying for a while now because he realised it was pointless to keep lying to himself.

“I just know. But to be honest, you’re kind of obvious… And funny.”

Hinata sighs a ‘are you serious’, practically whining and rubs his face in his palms and ignores the last comment. Then, he directs his eyes to the shelves again, resting them on the boy’s back.

“He looks very lonely, sometimes...I think.”

Hinata turns to look at Nanami again, then looks back at where Komaeda is. Nanami has always been sharp even though she doesn’t look like it, but Hinata doesn’t know if it is just that it’s obvious, or if the two of them are just paying a lot of attention to Komaeda. Probably, Yukizome has noticed too.

“Yeah.”

“I wonder if we can help him…”

“...Yeah.”

 ❀ 

“Hinata-kun, where should I put this one?”

“Oh, you can leave it on the floor outside.”

Komaeda steps outside with the pot as Hinata finishes cleaning the floor. The brunette looks at one of the many windows. He meets his reflection and thinks he should maybe sleep a little bit more.

It’s already pitch dark outside and the raindrops slide against the glass. Walking under the rain will sure be a pain...

“Komaeda, are you done?”

He hears a reply from the shop’s entrance and Komaeda carefully wipes his shoes before shutting the stores and going in.

“Komaeda.”

The white haired boy lifts his head to look at Hinata from the other side of the shop.

“Come here.”

He obeys and looks at Hinata’s pretty, greenish, pale golden eyes, tilting his head in questioning. The brunette brings his right hand to the other’s fluffy wild hair and pats him with fondness. His stomach flutters with butterflies at the feeling of his hand in Komaeda’s hair. His hair kind of feels like wool, but with more of the hair texture- ...Well, he guesses it _is_ hair, after all. He can see Komaeda’s eyes widen and he finds his surprised face cute.

“Good work.”

He smiles.

“Thanks for helping us during those few weeks.”

And as soon as Hinata removes his hand from Komaeda’s hair, the boy catches it and leans in. Time stops. Their lips touch, Komaeda’s thin and soft against Hinata’s slightly chapped ones, and oh, the proximity reminds Hinata of how nice Komaeda smells. He inhales and closes his eyes shut, trying to enjoy the moment to its fullest.

When Komaeda pulls back, time flows again and Hinata opens his eyes to a smiling Komaeda. And although Hinata can’t exactly explain it, the other boy’s smile looks kind of...lonely. The millions of butterflies in his stomach fade away and his chest tightens at the slightly sad expression.

Fingertips brush against the unruly hair behind Hinata’s ear and Komaeda takes a step back.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata gives the other a confused look. He has so many questions to ask but none of them leaves his throat, only forming a tinging knot. He wants to ask why Komaeda just thanked him, he wants to know why he always looks this lonely when he isn’t hiding his feelings behind a smile facade, he wants to be sure of why he just kissed him.

“Komaed-”

“Hinata-kun, let’s turn off the lights and get changed.”

Komaeda smiles at him before walking to the door behind him, and Hinata thinks that he doesn’t like this smile. He likes Komaeda, and he likes the face he makes when he is having fun. He likes the light in his pretty greenish-gray eyes when he looks at the flowers he is fond of. He likes the breathy laughter that escapes those thin lips of his when he is amused. And god, he _loves_ Komaeda’s genuine, bright, so pretty smiles. But he…

He doesn’t like this smile behind which Komaeda hides himself, alone.

Then, he turns to look at his reflection in ones of the windows again and notices the flowers Komaeda put behind his ear. His heart flutters at the view of the blue tiny and delicate flowers.

“Ah.”

Komaeda’s voice snaps Hinata out of his thoughts.

“Is something wrong?”

“Yeah… My umbrella is broken for some reason.”

“Huh?!”

The brunette walks to the other to look at the indeed broken umbrella.

“Hm, it worked just fine this morning… Just my luck.”

Komaeda straightens up and crosses his arms, wondering what he should do. His camera is in its bag so it should be fine but…

When Hinata opens the door, he grimaces at the heavy humid air before opening his umbrella. And after a few seconds of silence, Komaeda looks at Hinata in realisation.

“Oh, right. Good bye, Hinata-kun. I’m sorry for being impolite.”

“What are you talking about? Hurry up, I’m waiting for you.”

“Huh?”

The white haired photographer tilts his head in genuine confusion and Hinata realises this guy is as smart as he is stupid.

“...Are you an idiot?” he deadpans, “Your umbrella’s broken right? I’m walking you back home, dumbass.”

“Oh.”

Komaeda hangs his apron hastily in his locker and closes it before practically running to Hinata who locks the door once both of them are outside.

“Is-... Is this really okay, Hinata-kun?”

“What is?”

“Sharing an umbrella with someone like me…”

Hinata looks at Komaeda in the eyes, the boy smiling in a lonely way again. And… Oh, he finally gets it. What is really sad about this smile isn’t that Komaeda is even struggling with loneliness or whatever, probably anxiety, from what Hinata observed during those last few weeks. What is really sad is that he already gave up and resigned himself to it.

“Wanna hang out?”

He blurts out without really thinking it through. But it’s fine, right? Hinata genuinely wants to spend time with Komaeda and help him with whatever the boy is struggling with. And he… He still has to talk about the flower.

His heart feels like it could just start flying at the thought.

“Huh?”

Komaeda’s eyes widen in surprise.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to. It’s just that I don’t have anything to do anyway…”

“Oh. No! It’s not that I don’t want to. It’s just-”

He purses his lips and looks away. Hinata raises an eyebrow, confused. At least, he looks disappointed at the thought of them not being able to spend more time together. ...Or that’s what Hinata would like him to think.

“Hinata-kun, don’t you have your exams?”

“...Ah.”

And Hinata thinks that when realization hits you like this, it’s actually pretty painful.

“Shit. You’re right. Sorry…”

Then, Hinata hears a chuckle from Komaeda and it sounds like bells in his ears.

“It’s okay, Hinata-kun. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Sorry… But- But let’s definitely hang out some other time. The three of us.”

Komaeda sucks in a breath and Hinata swears he saw his eyes glow with tears for a second. Then, it’s Hinata’s eyes’ turn to widen when the other smiles in the most genuine and happy smile Hinata has ever seen on him. He is glad.

“Yeah, let’s.”

❀

On the way back to Komaeda’s apartment, their shoulders brush a few times, and at some point, they start leaning onto each other. For the first time in his life, Hinata is glad for rainy season. They talk about the rain, about Hinata’s exams, about the books Komaeda likes to read… Both of them walking at a slow pace, wishing for the moment to last a bit longer. Hinata thinks about how this could be called procrastination in his case and about how he decides he is not going to call this procrastination.

When they reach Komaeda’s apartment complex, Hinata declines his invitation for a cup of tea since he still has to study for his exams, no matter how much he’d very much like to see Komaeda’s apartment, drink Komaeda’s tea, sleep in Komaeda’s be-

He coughs at his own thoughts and shakes his head.

“Komaeda.”

The moment the boy turns to look at him, Hinata grabs his hand and intertwine their fingers as he kisses him, short and punctual. He smirks at Komaeda’s astonished face and rests his forehead against the other’s. He thanks the lack of distance that allows him to see Komaeda’s _gorgeous_ eyes very clearly. For a second, he wishes their roles were the opposite so he could take pictures of Komaeda’s eyes, and maybe also pictures of him with the flowers.

“See you”, he whispers.

“Hm, see you…”, the other breathes eyes glowing.

Komaeda bites his bottom lip, smiling and cherishing the tickling butterflies as Hinata turns to leave. But then, he stops walking and looks back.

“Oh and… I love you too.”

Komaeda’s eyes widen for what feels like the hundredth time today. And when Hinata turns around, the tips of his ears red, Komaeda cries his name out.

“Is it really okay? Is… Is someone like me really okay?!”

Hinata looks back to him again and smiles softly.

“Of course it is. You’re perfect.”

The brunette start walking again and disappears from Komaeda’s sight when he turns at a corner. The boy releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His heart is beating like crazy and it is so loud he can’t hear the falling rain anymore. He feels light with adrenaline. He wants to scream. He feels…

“...Is this...how happiness feels like, Hinata-kun?”

Then, his phone vibrates in his pocket and as he stares at his screen, tears start flowing, rolling on his cheeks, dropping on his screen.

‘ _Also, I won’t forget. You’ve reminded me so many times I wouldn’t forget even if I wanted to’_

He presses his phone against his chest, holding it tight, tight, tight.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun...”

❀

When Hinata gets out of the back room, he is still alone in the shop. It’s been awhile since he last has been alone. He likes the quiet, but lately, quiet has become lonely. Komaeda is not the noisy type nor could he even be called energetic. Hinata knows energetic people. He knows Mioda, he knows Owari and Nidai… See? He knows a handful of overly energetic people, and Komaeda is nothing like them. He is rather the calm type. He also once told Hinata he actually didn’t like noisy and crowded places, so most of the dates they had were at quiet cafés or at each other’s place. Even so, the shop feels a lot livelier than before. Even when nobody is talking, there would be the ruffling sound of clothes, sighs from times to time, steps noises, the slight regular tapping sounds of Nanami’s game console when she has nothing to do, the clickings of Komaeda’s camera…

A lot happened within only a few months. Nanami and him met Komaeda, the three of them became friends, he started a relationship with Komaeda, passed his exams just fine, hanged out with Nanami and Komaeda countless times… They even had fights at times, but it always turned out okay in the end. It feels like their friendship has been there since forever. Probably, nobody would believe them if they told anyone they met each other only a few months ago.

He sits down next to the table where lies a tiny leaf. He stares at it without really looking at it, sometimes it becomes blurry, other times the other end of the table is the blurry one. The morning sunlight rests lazily on the table and it makes Hinata sleepy. Outside, the snow miraculously stayed after falling during a whole night, and it twinkles under the sunlight. He’s glad the temperature in the shop isn’t as cold as it is outside.

As he starts dozing off, he hears a familiar soft voice. How much time has he been sitting there?

“Hello, Hinata-kun...”

“Hey, Nanami.”

He yawns are gets up before stretching.

“Are you tired…?”

“Hm…” he thinks for a moment, “Maybe?”

“...I see.”

 

When Komaeda shows up, it’s already past 1PM. Hinata finds him very cute with his chin buried in his scarf, his cheeks and the tips of his nose and ears pink from the cold.

Nanami turns her game console off and puts it down on the chair as she stands up.

“I have...something to give to the both of you…”

Hinata and Komaeda look at Nanami as she takes something out of her pocket, then at each other.

“Here…”

When she unfolds her fingers, there are three clumsily made four leaves clover phone charms and the boys look exchange a look again.

“I...tried to make phone charms… I’m sorry… They don’t look very good.”

Hinata takes one from her and smiles at it.

“No, they look very nice, thanks.”

Komaeda stays still for a moment before reaching to one of the two remaining. He stares avec the little accessory in his fingers.

“Is… Is it okay for a trash like me to have it?”

“Yeah” she nods, “of course it is. I made it for you, after all. Komaeda-kun often has a lack of luck that’s quite impressive and Hinata-kun’s exams are coming soon… Like this…”

She nods again, smiling at her own charm as Komaeda’s eyes widen.

“The three of us are matching.”

Hinata’s smile stretches as he looks fondly at Nanami blushing and smiling happily, playing nervously with a strand of her pinkish hair. Then, he turns to look at Komaeda and for a second, he forgets to breathe. Komaeda’s expression is nothing like what he’s seen those few last months. He seems so…

“Thank you, Nanami-san.” he breathes shakily just above a whisper, as if talking louder would make him cry.

“You are very welcome”, she smiles, a hand on her chest. “And you are not a trash, by the way…”

He seems so emotional. Hinata only realizes he is staring when Komaeda looks back at him, eyes glowing with tears that are not falling. And only when he blinks, tiny drops scatter on his long lashes.

Komaeda is always calling him ‘beautiful’, but he finds himself pretty plain to be completely honest. Even more so when he looks at how beautiful Komaeda looks right at this moment. Not that he is comparing or anything though. He just wants to state how pretty Komaeda is, and he is not bragging. Or maybe he is, just a little bit.

He resists the urge to kiss his boyfriend and snorts instead.

“You’re making such a big deal out of this, Komaeda.”

“Haha,” he sniffles, “I’m just too happy.”

“You cried on the day I walked you home in June too, right?”

“Huh? How-”

“Shit- You really cried?”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

Hinata smirks at Komaeda’s loss and blushing mess, then exchange a look with Nanami who chuckles as she takes Komaeda’s hand in hers.

“We’re closing the shop in thirty minutes, so wait for us, Komaeda-kun. Let’s go to the game center together!”

“Game center again?”

“Eh? Is is not okay…?” she asks, disappointed.

“No, it’s just that we are going all the time, but I guess it’s okay, since we always have fun anyway”, Hinata replies, a smile tugging at his lips. “Right, Komaeda?”

He nods and gives them the bright smile both of them love so much.

“Yeah, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually headcanon Komaeda knowing the language of flowers but he doesn't in this fanfic for plot reason. Maybe I'll write another one in which Komaeda is the one working at a flower shop... //lies on the floor
> 
> Rainy season in Japan usually happens during June for those who don't know. (Even though it didn't rain during summer this year when I was there and Japan's water rate decreased of 15%...)  
> Also, LINE is a Japanese app that basically works the same as What's app!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading until the end! I love you all! //v//


End file.
